The present application describes systems and techniques relating to machine translation of languages, for example, translation of named entities.
Named entity phrases are being introduced in news stories on a daily basis in the form of personal names, organizations, locations, temporal phrases, and monetary expressions. Various techniques to identify named entities have been made available.